Summer Skies
by Kenzeira
Summary: COMPLETE. Sasuke bertemu Sai. Mereka melukis, menghabiskan waktu dan tidur bersama. Dan jatuh cinta. [Sasuke/Sai] MM/Yaoi. AU.
1. Chapter 1: Hello Goodbye

**Ringkasan** : Sasuke bertemu Sai. Mereka melukis, menghabiskan waktu dan tidur bersama. Dan jatuh cinta.

 **Warning** : shounen-ai/BL, SasuSai implisit GaaSai, OOC. Alternative Universe.

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **SUMMER SKIES**

 **Story © Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter I : Hello Goodbye**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke melirik jam di tangan kirinya. Sudah pukul sepuluh malam.

Ia berjalan pelan setelah memarkirkan mobil. Berjalan melintasi papan bertuliskan Bar Blue Organ dan masuk ke ruangan yang tak pernah sepi itu. Sebenarnya sudah dua minggu terakhir ia ingin berkunjung ke bar langganannya, tapi pekerjaan di kantor yang membludak memaksa ia untuk terus menunda niatnya itu.

Bar Blue Organ adalah sebuah bar elit khusus kaum LGBT—meski didominasi oleh lelaki. Perempuan kadang malu-malu berkunjung ke tempat semacam itu mengingat siapa tahu mereka bertemu dengan orang tak terduga—kakaknya misal, yang kemudian sama-sama tahu bahwa ternyata mereka sama-sama kelabu. Oke, ini hanya cerita sekilas yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya.

Sudah lama ini Sasuke mengakui hasrat seksualnya yang tak biasa, barangkali sekitar delapan-sembilan tahun lalu. Mula-mula ia mengelak, menepis kuat-kuat dan berusaha menjadi _normal_. Ia berpacaran dengan adik kelas yang manis dan mungil, hubungannya bahkan berjalan setengah tahun. Tapi Sasuke nyatanya tetap tak mampu menampik kalau ia lebih tertarik pada teman laki-lakinya. Hingga kemudian ia merasa hubungannya dengan gadis mungil itu tidak berjalan normal—ia merasa berpacaran dengan perempuan tidaklah normal.

Dari situlah konflik normal dan ketidak-normalan saling beradu dalam friksi. Sasuke sempat terpuruk. Dan semakin terpuruk setelah ia merasa jijik pada gadis-gadis yang setia mengekorinya di SMA dulu. Di tahun-tahun suram itu, ia mempertanyakan eksistensinya sendiri. Sasuke mulai merokok dan yang lebih buruk adalah ia pernah mengonsumsi obat-obatan sampai overdosis dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Marga sementereng Uchiha tercemar gara-gara ulahnya.

Ia dipaksa pindah ke Tokyo dengan alibi menenangkan diri—meski ia tahu ia sebenarnya disembunyikan, dibuang, apapun. Nama Uchiha harus bersih. Tak peduli walau harus membuang darah daging sendiri. Sasuke tidak marah. Ia mengerti dan mencoba memahami bagaimana seandainya apabila ia berada di posisi kedua orangtuanya. Meski kadang—lebih sering—ia berpikir bagaimana seandainya orangtuanya berada di posisinya.

Sasuke mengikuti saran Itachi. Ia benar-benar menenangkan diri di Tokyo, kontradiksi dengan kota besar yang tak pernah tenang itu. Ia mencari suasana baru, menemukan teman-teman baru dan hidup damai seolah-olah tak pernah terlibat dengan narkoba serta hal-hal negatif lainnya. Sampai sebuah pertanyaan lama muncul kembali. Ia mempertanyakan eksistensinya.

Untuk apa ia bernapas selama ini?

Pertanyaan itu ia kubur dalam-dalam. Sasuke tidak mau hidup dibebani dengan pertanyaan semacam itu. Ia harus menikmati hidup. Harus. Itu adalah kewajiban mutlak. Sebab, rantai Uchiha sudah tak lagi membelenggunya. Sasuke mau hidup sebebas-bebasnya dan memproklamirkan diri sebagai manifestasi angin; berhembus membelai dedaunan, ranting pohon, kelopak bunga hingga rumput ilalang.

Sampai suatu hari di tahun pertama kuliahnya, ia memutuskan untuk menggunting friksi antara normal dan ketidak-normalan. Bar Blue Organ adalah bar LGBT pertama yang ia kunjungi—ia berterima kasih pada koneksi internet dan oh, tentu saja, keberaniannya. Sasuke tidak mau dikurung dalam adat kebiasaan orang-orang yang memisahkan normal dan tidak normal. Dengan mengikuti lajur orang-orang umum—ia lebih senang menyebut begitu dan menyebut dirinya sendiri minor—ia belum tentu bisa bahagia. Tapi jika ia mengikuti lajur hidupnya sendiri, bahagia atau tidak itu urusannya karena ia yang memilih.

Sekarang, Sasuke merasa ia benar-benar berhasil menjadi angin.

Bar Blue Organ tidak banyak berubah. Dekorasi dan tata letaknya masih sama seperti tahun-tahun lalu. Barangkali yang membedakan adalah banyaknya pengunjung yang datang dan _stripper_ baru. Kali ini ada penari perempuan.

Pada langkah kelima tatkala ia memasuki bar, seorang teman lama di balik konter bar melambaikan tangan. Sasuke acuh tak acuh tapi ia tetap berjalan ke arah teman lamanya itu.

"Sudah lama sekali kau tak berkunjung kemari," kata pria berambut oranye dengan otot yang lumayan besar. Pria itu empat-lima tahun di atasnya.

Sasuke berdeham. "Hanya setengah tahun. Kau berlebihan, Juugo."

"Kemana saja kau? Setengah tahun itu lama, tahu!"

"Pekerjaanku dipindah-tugaskan ke Akita. Tadinya bisa sampai dua tahun, ternyata aku kembali lebih cepat dari perkiraan."

Juugo mencibir. "Hehh… tadinya aku mau mengenalkanmu pada seseorang. Dia tampan dan mungkin satu tahun di bawahmu. Kau tahu, dia masih baru. Maksudku, dia baru mengakui dirinya sendiri bahwa dia ternyata bagian dari… err—dari kita."

"Kenalkan padaku sekarang."

"Enak sekali kau! Salahkan dirimu yang lenyap setengah tahun itu. Dia sudah ada pemiliknya. Pria protektif bermata lavender! Kau bisa repot kalau berhadapan dengan pria semacam itu."

"Tch."

Juugo kadang gemas ingin menjitak kepala Sasuke yang sok keren itu.

Sasuke yang duduk di kursi di depan konter bar memilih membalik badan. Memperhatikan orang-orang berdansa-dansi dengan muka memerah. Ia berpikir, sebagian besar orang yang berada di lantai dansa masih didominasi kaum laki-laki.

Ruangan besar itu bising oleh suara musik _ambience_. Tapi Sasuke merasa tak mendengar apapun selain suara-suara dalam kepalanya. Ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Juugo, tapi kata-kata dari pria itu yang membuat ia menjadi dirinya sekarang ini.

'Kau tidak bisa memilih benar atau salah pada normal atau tidak. Cukup jalani hidupmu dan kau akan temukan jawabannya. Tapi, Sasuke, sesuatu selalu baik jika itu menyangkut pilihanmu sendiri. Sebab, apabila kau salah, kau akan belajar.'

Juugo benar. Kini Sasuke merasa telah memantapkan pilihan yang benar dengan menggunting normal dan tidak normal lalu meleburkannya menjadi satu. Tanpa sadar, garis bibirnya melengkung sedikit hingga sebuah suara lembut membuyarkan lamunannya.

" _Ano_ … apakah Anda ingin memesan minuman?"

Sasuke berbalik menghadap konter bar dan sepasang matanya langsung membelalak—begitupun seseorang yang menawarinya minuman.

"Sasuke!"

"Sai!"

Mereka bicara berbarengan. Sai—lelaki yang menawarinya minuman dengan suara lembut dan mengenakan pakaian bartender—refleks menutup mulut. Sasuke terkejut bukan main. Bertemu teman SMA—yang bahkan pernah satu kelas dengannya—sama sekali tak ada dalam pikiran Sasuke. Ia bertanya-tanya, jangan-jangan ini semua karena cerita sekilas yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya itu.

Melihat Sai di Bar Blue Organ berarti menyimpulkan bahwa lelaki itu juga termasuk kaum minor. Walau bisa saja hanya bekerja sebagai bartender.

"Kau…?"

Sai mengalihkan pandang dan meremas pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Sasuke yakin ia melihat semu merah di pipi lelaki itu.

 _Manis_. Sasuke bergumam tanpa sadar.

"A-ah, aku ingin _tequila sunrise_ saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin mabuk."

Sai tidak banyak bicara. Lelaki berambut hitam tersebut segera meracik minuman yang dipintanya. Tangan-tangan pucat itu terampil memainkan botol dan menambahkan sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti Sasuke. Lihai sekali. Seperti sudah terbiasa. Gelas ditaruh di atas meja. Sai belum selesai. Lelaki itu menambahkan sirup _grenadine_ dan _maraschino cherry_. Sebelum menyodorkan pada Sasuke, Sai sempat membaui minuman itu terlebih dahulu.

" _Sankyu_." Sasuke bahkan tak menyangka ia akan berterimakasih.

Sai hanya mengangguk lalu meraih kain dan mengelap meja yang basah akibat _grenadine_ yang sedikit tumpah. Tak lama Juugo kembali dan merangkul bahu Sai. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu tersentak kaget dan segera melepas rangkulan Juugo. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis menyaksikan kejadian itu.

"Naa, Sasuke, dia bartender baru di sini, sekitar empat atau lima bulan lalu. Namanya Shimura Sai." Juugo memperkenalkan Sai tanpa tahu mereka sudah saling mengenal.

Sasuke memandang Sai. Intens. Yang dipandang bergerak gelisah. Lucu sekali.

Tiba-tiba saja Sai mengulurkan tangan. Sasuke terkejut.

 _Oh. Jadi kau lebih memilih berpura-pura tak mengenalku begitu, eh?_

Sasuke merasa kesal. Apa salahnya saling menyapa sebagai teman lama. Mendadak, ia menyadari sesuatu. Barangkali Sai malu memiliki teman yang pernah overdosis narkoba. Tak heran lelaki itu memilih pura-pura tak mengenalnya. Bagus. Sasuke semakin kesal saja.

Ia menerima uluran tangan Sai. Ketika Sai hendak menyudahi salaman, Sasuke justru menarik tangan lelaki itu hingga perutnya menabrak konter bar dan punggungnya melengkung condong ke arah Sasuke. Sai menahan napas. Juugo memandang bingung.

"Jadi, Sai … apakah kau bisa disewa?"

Kedua mata Sai membola. Juugo menengahi.

"Hey, tak biasanya kau seagresif ini, Sasuke! Sopanlah sedikit atau setidaknya bersabarlah dalam menangani nafsumu itu!" Juugo tampaknya kurang senang pada perlakuan Sasuke terhadap Sai.

Melihat lelaki kurus itu meringis, akhirnya ia melepas cengkramannya. Sasuke berdecih pelan. Ia ingin menyalurkan kekesalannya pada siapapun yang bisa ia sewa malam ini. Sai menunduk dalam-dalam. Juugo memandang Sasuke tak senang.

Sai tampaknya ingin bicara. Tapi suaranya tercekat di kerongkongan. Lelaki itu mengusap-ngusap bagian belakang lehernya sendiri. Entah kenapa.

"Y-Ya."

Kini kedua mata Sasuke yang membola—Juugo juga.

"Apa?!" suara itu berasal dari mulut Juugo.

"Untukmu aku bisa."

Sasuke mengerjap. Kekesalan yang memenuhi dada mendadak lenyap tidak tahu ke mana. Juugo tak percaya. Pria itu menarik pundak Sai, meminta penjelasan. Sialnya, lelaki pucat itu tak menjelaskan apa-apa. Bibir tipisnya bungkam seribu bahasa.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menyetir mobil dengan Sai di samping kemudi.

Sedari tadi mereka bisu, membiarkan keheningan merajai sekitar atau suara-suara klakson dan orang-orang berlalu-lalang. Sasuke mendesah. Ia cukup mengenal baik bagaimana Sai. Lelaki itu memang pendiam dan agak menyebalkan—terlalu sering tersenyum meski ia tahu benar itu hanya senyum palsu atau sekadar formalitas saja.

Sejujurnya ia bergurau ketika bertanya apakah Sai termasuk bartender sewaan atau bukan. Sasuke terbawa emosi dan tanpa pikir panjang bertanya demikian dengan maksud merendahkan harga diri Sai. Tapi rupanya batu yang ia lemparkan kini dilempar balik—tepat mengenai kepalanya. Ia merasa brengsek di depan Sai dan itu bukan hal bagus.

Sasuke membuka kaca jendela lalu meraih sebatang rokok. Ia sudah berhenti mengonsumsi obat-obatan tapi untuk yang satu ini ia tidak bisa. Rasanya terlalu candu. Sasuke dapat mendengar jelas Sai yang terbatuk-batuk. Ia tak acuh, memilih untuk terus menghisap nikotin itu dan menyebarkan partikel-partikel beracun ke udara—terbawa angin lewat kaca jendela yang terbuka, sebagian masuk ke dalam mobil.

Susah payah Sai menekan tuas di pinggir pintu guna membuka kaca jendela. Sasuke diam-diam memperhatikan. Ia merasa pemandangan itu lucu entah karena alasan apa.

Sudah sekian hotel terlewati tapi mereka belum juga berhenti. Sai bingung, Sasuke juga.

"Di mana kau biasa melakukan pekerjaan ini?"

Sai tampaknya sedang melamun sebab tiba-tiba kepalanya mendongkak kaget ke arah Sasuke. Lelaki itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Kelereng hitamnya melirik ke kanan, ke bawah lalu ke kiri. Kali ini bibirnya terbuka sedikit. Sasuke gemas.

"Itu … di Paradise." Sai menjawab dengan suara kecil. Kedua telapak tangannya menggosok-gosok celananya sendiri. Barangkali terlalu gugup.

"Paradise?"

Sai menunjuk ke arah depan. Sasuke mengikuti arah yang Sai tunjuk. Tepat di depan mereka terdapat hotel sederhana yang bertuliskan Paradise Hotel dengan slogan _enjoy your making love_. Sasuke tersendak air liurnya sendiri.

Mereka benar-benar berhenti di hotel itu. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia bisa saja memilih hotel yang lebih bagus. Tapi sebenarnya, sejak mereka berada satu mobil, Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan mereka akan berhubungan seks. Tidak, ia tak bisa membayangkan apalagi Sai sebagai _partner_ -nya. Sasuke merasa terjebak dalam lelucon murahan yang sama sekali tak membuat ia tertawa.

Sekarang, Sasuke bahkan merasa semakin bingung setelah mendapatkan kunci kamar. Seorang pegawai hotel mengantarkan mereka. Ketika berada dalam lift, ia melirik ke arah Sai dan kebetulan lelaki itu juga sedang melirik ke arahnya. Sai adalah yang pertama kali memutus kontak mata. Sasuke menghela napas.

Kamar mereka berada di lantai tiga. Jendela tepat berhadapan dengan jalan raya ditambah balkon kecil yang terdapat dua kursi saling berhadapan. Ada pot berisi tanaman plastik yang tergantung di pagar pembatas.

Sasuke membiarkan Sai berbuat sesuka hati di kamar ini. Ia sendiri masih senang memandang jalan raya yang tak pernah sepi. Membiarkan semilir angin memainkan rambutnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar Sai memangil namanya.

"Apa kau mau aku mandi dulu?"

Sasuke mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangan. "Terserah kau saja."

Sai menyingkir dan hilang, barangkali ke kamar mandi.

'Sasuke … kenapa kau menyukai lukisanku?' tiba-tiba bayangan Sai ketika SMA terlintas dalam kepalanya. Ia sendiri bertanya-tanya kenapa ia berkata ia menyukai lukisan-lukisan Sai. Sasuke ingin tahu. Ia agak lupa alasannya—bahkan gambaran lukisan yang dibuat lelaki pucat itu. Sejauh ini ia tidak begitu senang pada seni, apapun. Walau ayahnya Fugaku Uchiha sangat gemar mengoleksi lukisan.

Sasuke menyentuh kepalanya sendiri. Ia harus berhenti mencari jawaban.

"—suke … Sasuke!"

Ia terperanjat lalu segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sai berdiri di pintu masuk balkon hanya mengenakan handuk putih yang menghalangi pinggangnya. Tetes-tetes air terlihat dari rambut hitam lelaki itu. Dadanya terekspos sempurna. Sasuke menelan ludah.

Tidak, tidak. Ia sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan akan bersetubuh dengan Sai. Baginya, lelaki itu hanya teman SMA yang menyebalkan dan selalu berusaha bersosialisasi dengan baik meski tidak berakhir baik. Sai itu munafik.

Sasuke terdiam tatkala Sai mendekat. Lelaki itu menundukan wajah. Ia bahkan melihat jelas ada semu merah. Sasuke tak mengubah posisi ketika Sai mendongkak dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Ia tak mengira bibir Sai akan selembut ini, seperti bibir perempuan. Tanpa sadar, ia memejamkan mata. Tangan kanannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mendorong tengkuk Sai hingga mereka dapat berciuman lebih dalam, lebih intens.

Sai mengerang tatkala Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut lelaki itu. Ia sendiri terkejut, tak menyangka suara erangan Sai akan seseksi ini. Sasuke tiba-tiba ingin mendengar Sai mengerang lebih banyak. Mengerang memanggil namanya. Suara kecipak basah terdengar akibat ciuman liar mereka. Sai mencengkram bahu Sasuke. Sesak.

Kemudian ciuman mereka lepas. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu terengah-engah dengan semu merah yang semakin jelas terlihat, menyebar dari kedua pipi hingga cuping telinga. Sasuke tak menyangka Sai bisa semenggoda ini.

Oh, terlalu banyak kejutan dari Sai yang baru ia ketahui.

Sasuke mengusap bibirnya sendiri. Ia lalu memandang Sai, lelaki itu sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke menarik lengan Sai dan berjalan cepat ke dalam. Sai sulit mengimbangi hingga tersandung kaki meja. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang sedang bergelut dalam pikirannya. Tidak biasanya ia kehilangan kendali seperti ini.

Ia melempar tubuh kurus Sai ke tempat tidur sampai menimbulkan bunyi decitan dari per kasur. Sial, hotel ini benar-benar mengecewakan. Sai menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua siku. Lelaki itu meringis pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan," kata Sasuke, dalam.

 _Tidak. Sebenarnya aku sendiri yang tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan_. Tapi Sasuke tidak menyuarakan hal itu. Ia memandang Sai yang tak berdaya. Keduanya saling melempar pandang.

"Tapi…" jeda. Sasuke naik ke atas tempat tidur. "Aku kesal kau pura-pura tidak mengenalku. Apapun alasannya."

Sai menelan ludah dan pasrah ketika Sasuke mulai menjamah tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke melihat masa lalu.

Ia melihat dirinya sendiri tengah bergenggaman tangan dengan Hinata—gadis manis dan mungil kekasihnya semasa SMA. Hingga di ujung lorong, ia berpapasan dengan Sai. Lelaki pendiam itu tiba-tiba menyapa dan tersenyum padanya. Waktu seolah membeku kala itu. Sasuke maupun Sai tak mampu melepas pandang sampai mereka sama-sama hilang di balik tembok kelas.

Ada yang salah dari cara Sai memandang, begitulah yang ia pikirkan hingga memutuskan untuk mengintip kegiatan Sai di ruang kosong lantai atas. Kulit lelaki itu putih, terlalu putih menyerupai albino. Tapi Sasuke menyukainya. Baginya, warna kulit Sai indah seperti alabaster. Kadang ia sengaja menyentuh tangan lelaki itu untuk merasai kelembutannya.

Shimura Sai adalah anak penyendiri. Ketika pertama kali memasuki kelas yang sama, Sai orang yang mudah tersenyum dan berusaha bersosialisasi. Sampai kemudian lelaki itu lelah karena tak mampu memiliki teman yang diharapkan dan berubah menjadi pendiam—menjadi dirinya yang seharusnya.

Pada jam istirahat, Sai yang biasa berada di kelas tiba-tiba sering menghilang. Dan, Sasuke menemukannya. Tengah melukis sendirian di ruang kosong lantai atas. Saat itu waktu milik mereka. Sai terus melukis dan Sasuke tak lelah memperhatikan. Ia tidak begitu paham apa yang sedang dilukis Sai tapi ia terus memperhatikannya.

'Aku suka lukisanmu.'

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu terdiam lalu meletakkan kuas dan palet. Keduanya saling memandang.

'Sasuke … kenapa kau menyukai lukisanku?'

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab. Tatapan Sai menuntutnya.

'Karena … kupikir, mereka lebih hidup daripada kau.'

Ketika menjawab seperti itu, Sai tiba-tiba tertawa. Tawa yang sesungguhnya. Begitu cerah seumpama langit musim panas. Sasuke terpesona. Ya, ia terpesona pada lelaki pendiam dan menyebalkan itu. Dulu. Hingga ia menyadari bahwa yang ia sukai bukan lukisan Sai, tapi Sai sendiri.

Lelaki itulah yang membuat ia tertarik jauh dan semakin jauh, melupakan Hinata dan rencananya membangun kehidupan _normal_. Sampai kemudian ia mendapati dirinya sendiri mengalami tekanan. Depresi. Mempertanyakan eksistensinya sendiri dan jatuh ke lubang tempat orang-orang memanfaatkan obat-obatan demi terhindar dari problematika memuakkan. Nyaris tewas overdosis dan diasingkan ke Tokyo oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Sasuke menyalakan rokok.

Bagus sekali. Sekarang ia bisa mengingat semuanya secara rinci.

Ia menghisap kuat-kuat rokok dalam genggaman lalu menguarkan partikel-partikel beracun yang menyerupai asap itu melalui hidung dan mulut. Berkeliaran di udara dan lenyap bergabung bersama asap kendaraan di bawah sana. Sepertinya balkon ini satu-satunya tempat yang paling bagus dari Hotel Paradise.

"Sasuke—"

Sasuke menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Sai berdiri di sana. Tubuh telanjangnya dilindungi selimut tebal. Sasuke tergelak membayangkan Sai berjalan mengenakan selimut yang mampu menyapu lantai itu. Seharusnya lelaki itu mandi terlebih dahulu, mengenakan pakaian yang pantas dan baru setelah itu menghampirinya di balkon.

"Kau tahu, seandainya dulu aku juga tahu kau sepertiku—maksudku hanya berhasrat pada sesama lelaki, aku takkan mengalami hal-hal buruk," kata Sasuke setelah mematikan rokoknya. Kali ini ia menghargai ketidak-sukaan Sai pada asap rokok.

Sai memandang.

Mereka terdiam menikmati udara pagi yang tidak sesejuk ketika tinggal di Sapporo. Sasuke merasa déjà vu. Mereka juga sering diam seperti ini di dalam ruang kosong di SMA. Diam bukan karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan melainkan diam karena menikmati ketenangan. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Sasuke … boleh aku meminta uangnya sekarang?"

Sasuke menatap Sai tak percaya. Rupanya lelaki ini benar-benar menyewakan diri. Hah, bodoh sekali ia sempat berpikir tentang masa lalu mereka yang indah dan membayangkan pertemuan mereka kembali adalah takdir. Sasuke merasa bodoh. Barangkali ia terlalu naif.

"Berapa?"

Sai menyebutkan jumlahnya dan Sasuke segera mengeluarkan uang dari dompet lalu menyerahkannya pada Sai.

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali? Kau bisa menikmati pagi ini dengan tenang sebelum meminta uang sewa padaku."

"Aku membutuhkan uang ini sekarang."

"Untuk membeli cat minyakmu yang harganya selangit itu…?"

Sai menunduk. Sasuke berdecih.

Sai hendak melangkah meninggalkan balkon tapi Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menarik pinggangnya. Mereka berciuman lagi. Sasuke sedikit terkejut Sai tidak menolak—mengingat seharusnya ciuman ini termasuk penyewaan yang harus dibayar lebih. Mereka berciuman dengan tubuh saling menempel. Sasuke melepaskan ciuman lebih dulu. Ia tidak mau kena candu.

Sai berjengit tatkala bibir Sasuke mendekati telinganya dan berbisik di sana.

"Aku harap kita tidak bertemu lagi."

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sai sendiri di hotel itu, pada pagi dengan langit musim panas yang cerah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Adakah yang merasa tak asing dengan Bar Blue Organ? Ituloh, yang ada di manga Puchitto Hajiketa, bar khusus LGBT hohoho**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, Gaara baru akan muncul di chapter depan /wink/**

 **Review sangat dibutuhkan, lho, buat menyemangati saya ngetik chapter depan /teehee**

 **Review?**

* * *

Minggu Kliwon, 5 Juli 2015 — 12:12am


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Back, Memories

**SUMMER SKIES**

* * *

 **Story © Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter II : Welcome Back, Memories**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sai terjaga di tengah malam. Tubuh kurusnya ditutupi selimut tebal bermotif bendera Inggris. Ia mencoba duduk. Meringis setelahnya, sadar ternyata tubuhnya belum baik-baik saja.

Ponsel pintar di atas meja nakas berkelip-kelip. Ia meraihnya. Ada tiga pesan masuk, salah satunya dari Juugo. Katanya semoga lekas sembuh. Sai menghela napas dan merasakan udara yang berembus dari hidungnya terasa panas. Ia terbatuk pelan lalu mengambil air mineral di atas meja. Sai meneguknya. Ia menggigil dan kembali berbaring.

Langit-langit kamar yang putih polos menjadi obyek pandangan. Shin pernah menawarinya menghiasi langit-langit itu dengan gambar awan-awan tapi Sai menolak dengan alasan terlalu kekanakan. Ah, ia jadi rindu pada kakaknya yang baik dan kadang jahil itu.

Arah pandangannya bergeser menuju lukisan di samping pintu. Lukisan yang ia buat sendiri sembari membayangkan kekacauan orangtuanya. Garis biru gelap membentuk pola lingkaran besar di tengah-tengah, serupa gumpalan awan hitam yang siap mengamuk dan memberi hujan badai. Untuk latar ia gunakan warna biru tua, dihiasi bercak-bercak cat merah semerah darah. Sai merenung, memikirkan di mana letak kehidupan dari lukisan itu. Segalanya terlihat mati, tanpa harapan.

Tapi seseorang berkata menyukai lukisan itu karena lebih hidup dari pelukisnya sendiri. Uchiha Sasuke. Sai tersenyum tipis lalu memejamkan mata.

Ia melihat kebersamaan yang menyenangkan di masa lalu. Delapan-sembilan tahun lalu tatkala Sasuke berkata menyukai lukisannya.

'Sasuke … kenapa kau menyukai lukisanku?'

Sai bertanya demikian karena jujur saja, ia merasa tak ada yang indah pada lukisannya. Di sana hanya terdapat kesuraman dan gelap. Serupa ruang-ruang di dalam hatinya. Tapi, mendengar alasan Sasuke, Sai tidak tahan untuk tak tertawa. Ia tertawa. Merasa lucu. Kemudian tersadar, sudah lama sekali sejak ia tertawa seperti itu. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Sai merasa bahagia dengan alasan yang sama sekali tidak ia tahu.

Setiap hari mereka menghabiskan waktu di ruang kosong—ketika istirahat maupun saat jam pelajaran tidak ada. Mula-mula Sai merasa tidak tenang. Diperhatikan saat sedang melukis membuatnya sedikit gugup. Akan tetapi, semakin lama, ia semakin terbiasa. Tanpa ada Sasuke rasanya melukis seperti tidak melukis.

Mereka hanya diam, membiarkan keheningan meraja namun hangat memenuhi ruang-ruang di hati mereka. Tak perlu banyak bicara, mereka sudah merasa nyaman seperti itu. Kadang Sasuke memberi komentar tentang lukisannya dan banyak hal lain seperti meminta penjelasan mengapa Sai memiliki kulit seputih alabaster, mengenai ukuran sepatu hingga perkiraan cuaca. Sai merasa senang mengobrol dengan Sasuke, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Hingga suatu kejadian membuat hubungan keduanya hancur.

Di suatu siang ketika cuaca cerah pada musim panas, mereka berada di ruang kosong seperti biasa. Sai melukis dan Sasuke memperhatikan. Tidak ada yang aneh. Mereka bicara mengenai hal-hal sepele—meski didominasi oleh keheningan yang hangat. Sampai Sasuke bertanya mengenai hal yang bagi Sai terdengar aneh.

'Sai, menurutmu aku bagaimana?'

Saat itu Sai tengah menggores warna merah pekat di tengah lukisannya. Ia biasa menjawab tanpa menoleh, tapi kali ini ia menoleh dan bingung harus menjawab apa.

'Kau … hmm, baik dan menyenangkan?' Sai bahkan menekankan tanda tanya di ujung kalimatnya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu. Sasuke ya Sasuke.

Tapi ia tahu Sasuke tidak puas mendengar jawabannya.

'Sasuke, menurutku kau itu pintar walaupun agak aneh—maksudku, kau sudi mengobrol dengan orang aneh sepertiku. Tapi yang terpenting dari itu semua adalah, kau membuatku merasa nyaman.'

Sai tidak tahu di mana letak kesalahannya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendorong Sai ke dinding. Palet di tangan kiri terjatuh, cat minyak tumpah ke lantai. Sai meringis dan meminta Sasuke melepaskannya. Tapi cengkraman di bahu semakin erat.

'Sai … aku—'

Sai tidak tahu. Tapi ia yakin saat itu ia akan mendengarkan sebuah pengakuan yang pasti membuatnya terkejut. Sasuke akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting, yang bisa mengubah hubungan keduanya. Sai menahan napas tatkala wajah Sasuke mendekat. Hendak menciumnya. Ia memejamkan mata, erat-erat. Tapi tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Sasuke melepas cengkramannya dan pergi meninggalkan Sai di ruang kosong itu.

Esoknya ia tak menemukan Sasuke di ruang itu. Sai melukis sendirian. Waktu berlalu dan ia masih sendirian di sana. Sampai suatu ketika ia mendengar kabar mengejutkan.

Sasuke overdosis narkoba dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Setelah itu, ia juga mendengar kabar Sasuke melanjutkan sekolah di Tokyo. Mereka berpisah tanpa kata.

Sai menghela napas lagi. Ia mulai merasa hangat. Dilonggarkannya selimut tebal itu. Ia berbaring menyamping.

Kadang, Sai membayangkan, bagaimana seandainya jika Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya siang itu, bagaimana seandainya apabila Sasuke benar-benar menciumnya. Ia barangkali akan terkejut, merasa tak menyangka. Tapi ia akan tersenyum dan memeluk lelaki Uchiha itu. Membisikan sesuatu yang kurang lebih bermakna sama.

 _Ya. Aku juga menyukaimu, sebagai laki-laki._

Tidak akan ada perpisahan tanpa kata. Mereka bisa baik-baik saja. Melanjutkan kebiasaan melukis di ruang kosong ditemani seseorang. Mereka akan bergurau dan sesekali diselingi ciuman-ciuman kecil.

Sai tiba-tiba merasa sesak. Ia mencengkram dadanya.

Kini, mereka bertemu kembali. Sasuke sudah berubah. Lelaki itu begitu dewasa dan semakin tampan. Tapi ada sesuatu di balik semua itu. Sasuke seperti menyimpan luka dari masa lalu. Wajahnya dengan jelas menyiratkan hal itu ketika mereka berada di atas ranjang yang sama.

Ia meringis perih tapi Sasuke yang berada di atas tubuhnya memasang wajah yang lebih perih lagi. Ia merasa bersalah. Barangkali keberadaannya membawa luka lama.

Sai tidak tahu apa yang bergejolak dalam dadanya. Tiba-tiba bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke … ia merasa kepalanya kosong. _Blank_. Dan tanpa pikir panjang mengulurkan tangan. Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan tapi ia tahu Sasuke tidak benar-benar ingin menyakitinya. Sai tak apa walau ia diperlakukan seperti bartender sewaan murahan.

 _Aku harap kita tidak bertemu lagi._

Kata-kata terakhir itu seolah mengulang sejarah lama. Sasuke meninggalkannya di Hotel Paradise.

Sai mencengkram sprei. Barangkali memang benar, keberadaannya membawa kembali luka di masa lalu. Mungkin lebih baik mereka tidak bertemu lagi. Tapi, di sudut hati Sai yang paling dalam dan rahasia, ia ingin kembali bertemu Sasuke dan memperbaiki kesalahan lama hingga mereka tidak akan sama-sama tersiksa.

Sai menangis diam-diam dan menemukan dirinya terjaga hingga matahari menyapa.

 **.**

 **.**

Suara bel terdengar tiga kali.

Menggeliat, Sai melirik ke arah jam dinding. Semalam ia tidak tidur dan tanpa terasa tidur di pagi hari hingga waktu menunjuk ke angka sebelas. Sai mengucek-ngucek kedua mata. Tubuhnya yang semalam menggigil kedinginan kini berkeringat banyak. Ia mendudukkan diri. Telapak kakinya menyentuh lantai.

Suara bel terdengar lagi. Sai sedikit mengeluh tapi ia tetap bangkit menuju pintu depan. Dibukanya pintu itu dan menemukan seseorang yang begitu familiar di matanya, seseorang yang semalam mengiriminya dua pesan singkat.

"Gaara-kun, silakan masuk."

Gaara segera masuk lalu melepas mantelnya. Sai bingung, padahal sedang musim panas tapi lelaki itu mengenakan pakaian tebal. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah tidak gerah. Di saat merenung seperti itu, tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan dingin menyentuh dahinya.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Sepertinya kau sudah sembuh."

"A-ah, ya. Aku mau mandi dulu."

"Aku akan membuatkanmu _tofu nuggets_ selagi kau mandi," kata Gaara. Sai bersin lalu segera mengusap-ngusap hidungnya. Ia baru sadar lelaki bertato di dahi kiri itu membawa kantung plastik besar yang ia yakin isinya adalah bahan-bahan makanan.

"Terima kasih, Gaara-kun. Aku selalu merepotkanmu."

Gaara mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. Lelaki itu bergegas pergi ke dapur sementara Sai sendiri masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sai sudah rapi dengan kaos pendek dan celana training panjang polos. Ia menghampiri Gaara yang masih berkutat di dapur. Sai mendudukkan diri di meja makan. Perutnya berbunyi. Untunglah Gaara tidak mendengar. Sai menyandarkan kepalanya di meja, matanya tak henti memperhatikan Gaara yang sedang memasak dengan cekatan. Mengingatkannya pada Shin.

"Kau suka susu stoberi? Aku membelinya dan sudah kusimpan di lemari pendingin. Persediaan susu vanila sedang kosong. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" lelaki itu bertanya sambil menggoreng masakan dalam minyak yang banyak.

Sai bergumam tak jelas. Intinya ia tidak masalah dengan itu.

Gaara sudah selesai. Lelaki itu meniriskan _tofu nuggets_ di atas piring besar lalu menyimpannya di tengah meja makan. Sai memandang makanan kesukaannya itu, perutnya berbunyi lagi. Kali ini Gaara mendengarnya sehingga membuat lelaki itu tertawa. Sai menutup wajahnya yang memerah. Gaara membawa dua piring berukuran sedang dan air dingin.

"Sekarang kau bebas dari bubur yang tidak enak itu."

"Hmm … _itadakimasu_."

" _Itadakimasu_."

Keduanya menikmati makan siang bersama-sama. Sesekali diselingi obrolan ringan.

Gaara sering datang ke flatnya. Lelaki itu selalu membawa bahan-bahan makanan dan apapun yang bisa menjejali lemari pendingin. Kemahirannya dalam memasak diturunkan dari Temari, kakak perempuannya yang membuka restoran cepat saji di Kansai. Sudah setengah tahun ini ia mengenal baik Gaara. Kadang Sai merasa bingung, apa yang membuat lelaki itu rutin datang ke flatnya.

Mungkinkah gara-gara kejadian itu…?

"Ada apa, Sai-san?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Ia menyuap _nuggets_ berlumur saus ke dalam mulutnya.

Sai merenung. Bukankah dulu ia sudah mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya mereka melupakan kejadian itu dan berteman seperti biasa. Sai mengunyah pelan. Barangkali tidak bisa semudah itu. Sebab, ia sendiri belum bisa melupakannya.

Mereka pernah bersetubuh satu kali. Empat bulan lalu.

Gaara sedang patah hati. Lelaki itu diselingkuhi tunangannya. Gaara berkunjung ke Bar Blue Organ meski lelaki itu murni menyukai perempuan, Gaara mungkin hanya ingin bertemu Sai dan mencurahkan isi hatinya di sana. Lelaki bertato kanji itu mabuk berat, Sai terpaksa pulang lebih dulu dari pekerjaannya. Ia membawa Gaara ke flatnya dan terjadilah sesuatu yang tak diharapkan itu.

Gaara berulangkali meminta maaf, merasa bersalah. Sai sudah memaafkannya, lagipula ia sendiri tidak menolak malam itu. Barangkali ia juga patah hati, mengingat seseorang yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya. Mereka sepakat untuk berteman seperti biasa. Tapi, rasanya memang munafik sekali. Tidak ada teman yang saling mencium seperti ini.

Sai tersentak kaget tatkala merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menekan ujung bibirnya. Itu lidah Gaara.

"Ada saus," ujarnya enteng.

Sai menutup mulutnya sendiri. Ia berterimakasih pada Gaara, berkat lelaki itu, ia hampir selalu makan enak setiap hari. Tapi kadang ia merasa sedang dipermainkan. Sai tidak suka. Ahh. Ia menghela napas sebelum menyuap _nugget_ terakhir.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Gaara-kun, kemarin malam Kak Shin meneleponku. Apakah kau yang memberitahu kalau aku sedang demam?"

"Ya. Kau tidak suka?"

Sai meraih gelas dan meminumnya hingga tandas. "Tidak. Tapi tolong jangan lakukan lagi. Maksudku—aku bisa memberitahunya sendiri."

"Oke."

Gaara membereskan piring dan mencucinya. Sai sebagai tuan rumah merasa seperti tamu. Ia berbaring di sofa, menyalakan televisi, mengganti-ganti saluran lalu merasa bosan. Sai memeriksa ponsel. Tidak ada pesan masuk maupun panggilan tak terjawab. Ia mendesah, memutuskan memainkan permainan. Bola kecil memantul-mantul, menghindari lubang tak berdasar dan ujung tombak tajam yang mampu mengempeskan bolanya.

Gaara menghampiri dan menyodorkan sekian lembar uang ke depan wajah Sai.

"Aku menemukan ini di atas lemari pendingin."

Sai segera bangkit dan mengambil uang itu, uang pemberian Sasuke atas _jasa_ nya tiga hari lalu. Sekarang ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan uang itu pada Gaara.

"Sai-san, kau bahkan menghalangi uangnya dengan kain. Bisa kau jelaskan?"

Ia menyesal sudah menyimpan uang itu di sana. Salahkan tubuh lemasnya saat itu. Seharusnya ia segera menyimpan uang tersebut di dalam almari. Ia tak henti merutuk.

Keringat kecil muncul di hidung Sai. "Itu … bonus dari Juugo."

"Apa kau pikir aku akan percaya? Bonus yang bahkan lebih besar dari gajimu per bulan. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Sai-san."

Sai menggigit bibir. Gaara yang sedang marah adalah sosok yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya. Ia hanya punya satu jawaban untuk lelaki itu.

"Gaara-kun, berhentilah mencampuri urusan pribadiku."

Sepasang mata Gaara membulat. Sai menundukkan kepala.

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa berkata begitu."

"Maaf."

Lelaki berambut merah bata itu mendesah, menahan amarah. "Suasana hatiku sedang buruk. Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini. Kalau kau lapar aku sudah menyimpan tiga bungkus ramen di dapur. Permisi."

Gaara pulang. Sai merasa bersalah tapi ia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

 **.**

 **.**

Lampu-lampu di kota Tokyo tak pernah redup, mereka terang benderang seperti tak puas dengan siang. Sebagian kecil orang-orang beraktivitas di malam hari dan tidur di pagi hari. Sekarang ini mudah sekali menemukan manusia nokturnal, engkau hanya perlu melihat-lihat ke tempat hiburan dan kau akan menemukan mereka di sana. Banyak. Membludak.

Shimura Sai duduk termenung di dalam kereta. Ia memikirkan harus berapa banyak lagi lampu-lampu kota dinyalakan. Segalanya terasa menyolok mata. Ia mendesah. Kereta berhenti. Sai bergegas keluar, berdempet-dempetan dengan penumpang lain. Sebuah siku tak sengaja mengenai kepala, ia meringis pelan.

Lihat. Manusia barangkali semakin pintar dan modern, tapi mereka meninggalkan etika dan adat istiadat! Sai menggerutu tidak jelas. Tapi, kemudian ia sadar, rasanya ia tak pantas bicara seperti itu mengingat profesinya sebagai bartender dunia malam. Sai tertawa miris. Ia berpikir seolah dirinya paling benar, padahal dirinya sendiri adalah nokturnal.

Sai memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku jaket. Musim panas merupakan musim yang paling aneh baginya. Di siang hari begitu panas dan membuat ia mudah dehidrasi, sedangkan di malam hari begitu dingin hingga membuatnya menggigil seperti ini. Sai menghela napas. Ia terus berjalan. Dua orang wanita, sekitar awal tigapuluhan, memandangnya di jalan. Sai tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap pada wanita, jadi ia hanya melempar senyum. Akibat ketidak-tahuannya dalam bersikap itulah yang membuat dua wanita tersebut berani menghampiri.

"Kau tampan sekali! Apa kau seorang _host_?"

Dan bahkan berani mencolek-colek tangannya. Sai tertawa hambar. Ia merasa risih.

"Tidak, aku bukan _host_." Sai menjawab, berusaha tetap sopan karena walau bagaimanapun, dua wanita tersebut tampaknya lebih tua darinya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal kau begitu tampan!" kata wanita yang satunya.

Wanita yang mencolek-colek tangannya menyetujui. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja mata wanita tersebut berbinar. "Aku tidak peduli kau _host_ atau bukan—maksudku, kau bisa menemani kami, kan? Hanya berbincang-bincang sebentar atau kita pergi ke tempat karaoke."

Sai tertawa lagi. "Maaf sekali, sebenarnya aku ingin, tapi aku harus bekerja. Aku tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaan karena membolos empat hari."

"Kau bekerja?" tanya si wanita seolah tak percaya pada penampilan Sai yang terlalu modis untuk bekerja selain sebagai _host_.

Sai mengangguk sambil memamerkan senyum palsu.

"Di mana?"

Ia menunjuk ke sebuah bar, papan berhiaskan lampu-lampu warna biru di sekelilingnya yang bertuliskan Bar Blue Organ. Dua wanita itu menutup mulut mereka seraya memandang ke arah Sai tak percaya. Dari reaksi mereka, Sai tahu dua wanita tersebut mengetahui bahwa bar tempat ia bekerja adalah bar khusus kaum LGBT. Mereka berlalu begitu saja. Samar-samar Sai mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Ya Tuhan, apakah semua pria tampan selalu homoseksual?!"

"Sayang sekali, tapi yang tadi itu sangat tampan…!"

Sai mendesah lega. Ia mengusap bintik-bintik keringat di permukaan hidung yang kadang muncul kalau ia sedang gugup. Ia bergegas berjalan memutar, ke arah pintu belakang bar khusus bartender dan karyawan—termasuk para _stripper_. Sai berjalan menunduk, tanpa menyadari seseorang bertubuh tegap yang tengah berdiri di samping pintu masuk.

Lelaki itu berdeham. Sai terperangah, refleks ia segera menoleh ke samping. Sepasang matanya membelalak sempurna. Belum sempat ia bicara, tangannya sudah dicengkram dan dibawa ke tempat gelap dekat timbunan sampah.

"Sejak kapan kau belajar jadi pembohong?!" kata lelaki itu, penuh penekanan.

Sai meringis, matanya menatap sepasang oniks yang serupa dengan miliknya. "A-Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

"Kau tidak termasuk bartender yang bisa disewa! Aku mendengar semuanya dari Juugo!"

Hatinya mencelos seketika. Kepalanya mendadak _blank_. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Sejujurnya ia senang bisa bertemu Sasuke lagi, tapi jika dalam situasi seperti ini, lebih baik tidak usah bertemu saja.

"S-Sasuke, lepaskan tanganku!"

Lelaki itu justru mencengkram tangannya lebih erat.

"Katakan, kenapa kau berbohong."

Sai merasa kepalanya berputar-putar. Ia ingin memuntahkan sesuatu. Ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik saat ini.

"A-aku membutuhkan uang. Ya, aku butuh uang untuk membeli cat minyak. Kebetulan malam itu kau meminta jasaku, jadi, jadi…"

Sasuke memandangnya tajam seolah tatapan itu mampu menghunus isi kepalanya. Sai yang sudah gugup jadi semakin gugup. Dadanya berdebar keras sekali. Bintik-bintik keringat mulai kembali bermunculan. Ia terbata, tak mampu melanjutkan.

"Jadi, maksudmu, seandainya malam itu bukan aku yang meminta jasamu, kau akan tetap menerimanya demi membeli cat minyak, begitu?"

Sai terperangah. Membayangkan ia pernah bersetubuh dengan Gaara saja membuatnya kurang nyaman, apalagi dengan orang asing yang baru ditemuinya. Sai semakin buntu. Bibir tipisnya sedikit terbuka.

"Y-Ya, aku akan tetap menerimanya."

Sasuke memojokkannya ke dinding. Sai merasa dadanya sesak. Ia kesulitan bernapas dengan benar. Jantungnya memompa cepat. Sepasang matanya membesar melihat wajah Sasuke yang terkena cahaya bulan. Lelaki itu benar-benar sudah berubah. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang dulu, yang acuh tak acuh tapi selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman. Ada sesuatu yang terasa sakit di hatinya. Tiba-tiba ia merindukan Sasuke yang dulu.

"Seharusnya sejak awal aku tahu kau bukan orang yang—"

Sai kehilangan fokus. Ia tak mampu mendengar kalimat Sasuke dengan jelas. Telinganya berdengung. Bibir tipisnya sedikit terbuka. Pada kesempatan itu ia tidak tahu Sasuke akan memanfaatkan keadaannya yang luar biasa gugup.

Lelaki itu mencium bibirnya. Ia baru sadar setelah Sasuke memasukkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya. Sai merasa kepalanya kosong. Cengkraman di tangannya sudah dilepas entah sejak kapan. Tapi kedua tangan yang terbebas itu ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya, mencengkram bagian depan kemeja Sasuke. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin melawan, menghajar lelaki itu tanpa ampun, tapi sebagian lagi justru memilih diam. Menikmati.

Sai mendesah. Ia tak menyangka bibirnya akan mengeluarkan suara memalukan itu. Sai mulai lemas. Ia pasti merosot ke tanah seandainya Sasuke tidak menahan pinggangnya. Cengkraman tangan di kemeja Sasuke semakin erat. Ia butuh napas saat ini juga!

Tautan bibir mereka akhirnya lepas. Sai menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia bahkan terbatuk. Pipinya merona merah. Sasuke memandang sepasang matanya lalu turun ke bawah, ke hidung bangir dan berhenti di bibir yang terbuka demi menghirup udara. Pipi Sai semakin merona. Tiba-tiba saja, lelaki itu memeluknya. Hangat. Panas.

Sai gagal memahami situasi.

"Mungkin kau menyebalkan dan bodoh dalam berbohong. Kau juga merepotkan, tak ada hal di dunia ini yang lebih penting bagimu selain melukis dan menghabiskan uang jajan hanya untuk membeli cat minyak."

Jeda. Sai belum mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Sasuke. Ia curiga lelaki itu mabuk, tapi ia tidak mencium aroma alkohol atau semacamnya ketika mereka berciuman tadi.

"Tapi, Sai…"

Suara itu begitu dalam, membuat bulu-bulu di tengkuk Sai meremang.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukan. "Sepertinya hanya aku yang bisa menerima segala sifat merepotkanmu. Hanya aku yang bisa memaklumi hobimu. Kau duduk dan melukis berjam-jam, hanya aku yang merasa tak masalah diabaikan dengan cara seperti itu."

"S-Sasuke…?"

"Sai, jadi milikku saja."

Sai terpaku. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba beku. Bibirnya kelu. Sasuke mengendurkan pelukan hanya untuk memandang sepasang mata Sai yang besar. Keduanya saling memandang, mengunci pandangan. Seolah tengah saling mengagumi. Hingga jarak di antara bibir mereka lenyap lagi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **Keywords:**

 **Gaara lebih muda dua tahun dibanding Sai maupun Sasuke, karena itulah Gaara memanggil Sai dengan embel-embel –san.**

 **Sai dan Sasuke 26 tahun**

 **AN:**

 **Hmm … apa, ya? Langsung review aja deh :p /teehee/**

Sabtu Legi, 11 Juli 2015—6:09am


	3. Chapter 3: Be Mine

"Sepertinya hanya aku yang bisa menerima segala sifat merepotkanmu. Hanya aku yang bisa memaklumi hobimu. Kau duduk dan melukis berjam-jam, hanya aku yang merasa tak masalah diabaikan dengan cara seperti itu."

"S-Sasuke…?"

"Sai, jadi milikku saja."

* * *

 **SUMMER SKIES**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter III : Be Mine**

* * *

Tiga hari sebelumnya…

Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di kantor. Ia merenggangkan otot, merasa pegal. Ia membuka kacamata yang membingkai di wajahnya, lalu memijit-mijit pangkal hidung. Matanya lelah sekali setelah seharian menatap laporan pada layar komputer. Sasuke ingin segera beristirahat di rumah. Ia membayangkan coklat panas.

Tapi, tampaknya ada hal yang lebih mengganggu dari sekadar bayangan coklat panas.

Shimura Sai.

Sasuke mendesah. Ia sudah mengatakan hal konyol. Semoga tidak bertemu lagi? Yang benar saja! Bahkan, sekarang, isi kepalanya dipenuhi oleh wajah lelaki pucat itu. Tangannya gatal ingin menyentuh rambut Sai yang lembut dan harum. Sasuke merasa sebentar lagi ia bisa gila.

Ia menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi. Kepalanya menengadah, memandangi langit-langit kantor. Sai ternyata tidak banyak berubah. Barangkali hanya tinggi badan dan wajah yang lebih dewasa. Selebihnya, sifat pemuda tersebut masih sama. Pendiam dan menyebalkan. Sai bahkan masih berkeringat di hidung ketika mereka berada di mobilnya tempo hari lalu.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Tidak. Sai mungkin masih sama seperti delapan-sembilan tahun lalu, tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Ia mengerang kesal. Sai ternyata bartender yang bisa disewa dan itu artinya ada laki-laki lain yang meniduri pemuda tersebut selain dirinya. Sasuke tidak terima. Ia tak bisa membayangkan Sai tidur dengan laki-laki lain, melayani mereka, apalagi melakukan _blow job_!

Sasuke merasa kepalanya memanas. Seorang Shimura Sai sama sekali tidak pantas bekerja seperti itu! Satu-satunya pekerjaan yang cocok adalah melukis. Sasuke barangkali tidak mengerti seni, tapi ia tahu seorang pelukis bisa mendapatkan uang lebih banyak dibandingkan menjual diri.

Lihatlah … lelaki itu bahkan secara keseluruhan masih sama. Sai masih seputih alabaster, matanya bulat dengan tatapan lembut, tubuhnya juga kurus dan lemah, hanya dicengkram sedikit sudah memerah. Sasuke merasa sayang. Ia kesulitan membayangkan Sai berendam di dalam bak mandi penuh lumpur, membuat seluruh dirinya kotor.

Sasuke tiba-tiba ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Ke masa di saat mereka selalu berdua di dalam ruang kosong lantai atas sekolah. Kalau bisa, ia berjanji takkan mengonsumsi obat-obatan sehingga ia masih bisa bersama Sai, menghabiskan keheningan waktu bersama. Di masa-masa sulit, ia bisa mencegah Sai pergi ke Tokyo dan bekerja sebagai bartender yang bisa disewa.

Sasuke tertawa hambar.

Sai juga takkan berpura-pura tidak mengenalinya karena malu berteman dengan seseorang yang pernah overdosis narkoba.

Ia merasa sayang sekaligus kesal.

Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Dua hari lalu mereka pernah berciuman dengan bibir ini. Sai begitu lembut, bibirnya, tubuhnya, semua terasa lembut. Ia takut, sedikit saja ia berbuat kasar, pemuda itu bisa hancur. Karena itulah, Sasuke berusaha bermain lembut malam itu. Ia kesal pada kepura-puraan Sai, tapi ia tetap tak ingin menyakitinya—walaupun Sasuke sendiri merasa sakit, sesuatu di dalam dadanya terasa sakit sekali.

Malam itu, ia dapat dengan jelas melihat airmata di sepasang mata bulat Sai. Pemuda itu bahkan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Barangkali menahan rasa sakit. Padahal Sasuke bermain lembut. Bagaimana dengan laki-laki lain? Laki-laki kasar bertebaran di mana-mana.

Sasuke mendecih pelan. Ia tidak tahan. Segera saja ia membereskan kekacauan di meja kerja, membuang plastik bekas bungkus wafer dan menyimpan gelas kopi yang kini kosong di dapur kantor. Ia berjalan cepat keluar kantor. Tapi seseorang menahan tangannya.

"Mau kemana kau, Teme?"

Lelaki seusianya, berambut pirang dan bermata biru safir, memasang cengiran lebar. Sasuke memandang kesal ke arah teman kantornya itu.

"Aku sedang buru-buru, Naruto."

"Malam ini Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji dan aku akan pergi minum-minum! Ayolah, sesekali kau harus ikut bersama kami…!"

"Kalau ada kau, kami bisa dikerubungi perempuan cantik!" Kiba dari belakang menimpali.

Sasuke diam, memutar otak. "Oke, baiklah. Tapi sekarang aku sedang buru-buru. Jadi, kalian duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul."

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Lalu setuju. Keempat teman kantornya pergi lebih dulu. Sasuke diam-diam kabur. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan. Hari ini ia tidak membawa mobil, jadi ia bergegas ke stasiun kereta demi menemui Sai di Bar Blue Organ.

Sialnya, ternyata pemuda yang ingin ditemuinya itu tidak masuk dengan alasan sakit. Sasuke memain-mainkan ujung gelas anggur. Juugo menemaninya mengobrol selagi tak ada orang yang memesan minuman.

" _Well_ , sepertinya dia kesakitan setelah melayanimu," kata Juugo diakhiri tawa. Sasuke pikir, Juugo akan marah padanya atas ketidak-sopanannya malam itu, ternyata Juugo tetaplah Juugo.

"Jangan bercanda. Dia sudah sering melakukan itu, mana mungkin kesakitan hanya gara-gara aku." Sasuke murung. Ia meneguk minumannya dua kali.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis. "Apa?"

"Hei, kau orang pertama yang dilayaninya!"

Sasuke tersendak.

Juugo mengusap-ngusap gelas dengan lap. "Aku yang paling mengenalnya di sini. Sai itu sebenarnya tidak termasuk bartender yang bisa disewa. Dia murni hanya bartender biasa. Makanya, aku kaget ketika dia bilang dia bisa jika itu denganmu. Kupikir alasannya karena kau tampan atau terlihat kaya…? Entahlah."

"Juugo, jangan membuat lelucon. Ini tidak lucu."

Juugo tiba-tiba tersenyum sedih. "Sasuke, bagiku, Sai maupun kau sudah kuanggap seperti adik sendiri. Aku tahu benar bagaimana kau begitupun Sai. Ketika pertama kali bekerja di sini, dia tampak gugup dan sering berkeringat. Aku membimbingnya hingga dia terbiasa. Sai itu tampan, siapapun tahu. Sudah banyak pria hidung belang yang ingin menyewanya, tapi dia selalu menolak dengan halus."

Sasuke meneguk minumannya lagi. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan."

"Cuma kau saja Sasuke. Cuma kau." Juugo menekan kata terakhir.

Sasuke merenung. Ia sudah berpikir macam-macam selama di kantor. Ia tidak tahu, tiba-tiba ia merasa lega. Sai tidak tidur dengan laki-laki lain. Sasuke tanpa sadar mengulas senyum.

"Lagipula," kata Juugo, jeda, pria itu terlihat sedang berpikir. "Kalau tidak salah, dulu dia pernah bercerita padaku tentang cinta pertamanya. Katanya, dia akan memberikan apapun demi cinta pertamanya itu."

Senyum di wajah Sasuke memudar. Ia bertanya seolah tak percaya. "Cinta pertama? Sai punya cinta pertama?"

"Tentu saja, setiap orang memilikinya."

"Perempuan?"

Juugo benar-benar memukul kepala Sasuke. "Laki-laki. Kau pikir dia terlihat akan berkencan dengan perempuan?"

"Tidak."

Pria berambut oranye itu mendengus. "Aku tidak terlalu ingat, tapi aku yakin dia pernah bercerita seperti itu. Cinta pertama semasa SMA. Sepertinya indah sekali. Tapi, katanya, cinta pertamanya itu pergi ke Tokyo dan sudah lama sekali tidak pulang ke Sapporo. Sai itu tinggal di Sapporo, dia pindah ke sini baru dua tahun."

Sasuke membeku. Ia yakin seratus persen, cinta pertama Sai—jika apa yang dikisahkan Juugo benar—adalah dirinya. Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Kupikir … kupikir Sai itu pendiam."

Juugo tersenyum bangga. "Sudah kubilang, kan, aku menganggapnya seperti adik. Jadi, dia juga menganggapku seperti abangnya sendiri. Kami sama-sama terbuka dalam masalah orientasi seksual maupun masa lalu. Aku tidak mau melihatnya terus-menerus tenggelam bersama cinta pertamanya yang hilang itu, jadi aku mengenalkannya pada temanku."

Sasuke melotot. "B-Bodoh! Jangan mengenalkannya pada sembarangan laki-laki!"

"Kau benar," kata Juugo. "Kupikir temanku itu tidak akan berani bermain-main. Aku kesal sekali padanya. Jadi, ketika Sai bilang dia melihat temanku berkencan dengan perempuan, aku langsung menghajarnya! Sialan. Aku jadi kesal mengingat kejadian itu."

Sasuke mencelos. Cerita Juugo sudah meluber ka mana-mana. Pria itu tidak fokus pada Sai lagi, melainkan pada teman yang dihajarnya itu. Juugo kembali sibuk melayani orang yang memesan minuman. Sasuke diam, memandang gelasnya yang hampir kosong. Tiba-tiba, ia seperti melihat pantulan wajah Sai di gelasnya itu.

Sai tertawa cerah. Tawa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Sasuke mendesah. Ia mengusap-ngusap gelasnya sendiri. Ia seketika merasa bodoh. Harusnya waktu itu ia benar-benar mencium Sai di SMA dulu. Sudah tentu, Sasuke takkan terjerumus ke lembah obat-obatan yang konyol itu. Ah. Seandainya Sasuke tahu Sai juga mempunyai rasa yang sama.

Juugo kembali. "Aku heran, kau langsung memanggil nama depannya ketika kuperkenalkan dua hari lalu. Jangan katakan kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Sasuke mencibir. "Dasar bodoh."

Juugo hendak memukul kepala Sasuke lagi, tapi urung setelah Sasuke melanjutkan bicara.

"Seharusnya kau bisa menyambungkan ceritaku dan cerita Sai."

Juugo mengerjap. "Apa?"

"Aku overdosis narkoba, diasingkan ke Tokyo. Aku juga tinggal di Sapporo sebelum ini. Kupikir aku pernah menceritakannya padamu."

Lelaki berambut oranye itu melotot.

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang, Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Dia sendiri kebingungan. Tapi, yang jelas, saat ini ia tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk Bar Blue Organ, menanti seseorang keluar dari sana. Sasuke berjalan tidak karuan, bolak-balik hingga lelah sendiri.

Banyak orang berlalu-lalang keluar masuk bar yang memandanginya dengan tatapan heran, tak sedikit pula yang terpesona. Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku jaket. Di musim panas, pada malam hari entah kenapa jadi luar biasa dingin. Ia sejujurnya ingin sekali masuk ke dalam, mengobrol bersama Juugo dan bertemu Sai. Tapi sesuatu seolah menahannya.

Ia tidak bisa masuk apabila ada Sai di sana!

Sasuke melirik jam di tangan kiri. Sudah pukul dua dini hari. Harusnya sebentar lagi Sai keluar. Sasuke merenung, berpikir. Tak lama kemudian ia melangkah menuju tempat parkir, masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan kembali melanjutkan renungan yang sempat terpotong. Beberapa jam lalu, ketika ia tiba-tiba tak mampu menahan hasrat menemui Sai, pemuda berkulit pucat itu tak mengatakan apa-apa selain memintanya menunggu di luar.

Masalahnya adalah; sampai kapan Sasuke menunggu?!

Rasanya ia sudah gatal. Sasuke menyandarkan kepala pada stir mobil, sepasang mata terpejam. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia begitu tak sabaran ingin bertatap muka dengan seseorang. Sasuke tidak tahu ternyata perasaannya dulu terhadap Sai bukanlah main-main. Dulu atau sekarang rasanya sama saja. Ia tak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang wajah Sai.

Sasuke menghela napas. Matanya yang semula terpejam perlahan terbuka. Shimura Sai. Nama lelaki itu tampaknya tak mau jauh-jauh dari hatinya. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak mungkin sudi mengungkapkan perasaan dengan cara seperti itu, tapi pada kenyataannya ia sudah mengungkapkan perasaan dengan cara murahan dan di tempat gelap _plus_ lembap pula. Sasuke merutuki diri sendiri. Betapa tidak Uchiha.

Tapi, ah, masa bodoh. Pada dasarnya semua manusia jadi tolol karena cinta. Orang jenius pun pasti berubah tolol. Dia sendiri adalah contoh paling nyata.

Sasuke terpejam lagi. Ia melihat Sai. Lelaki itu membelakanginya, anteng melukis. Sai lalu menoleh dan tersenyum manis. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir menyambar-nyambar. Sasuke terbangun tatkala mendengar suara ketukan pada jendela mobilnya. Barusan ia bermimpi. Betapa aneh. Sasuke mengusap-ngusap kedua mata. Suara ketukan seseorang mengganggu tidurnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sai di sana.

Sasuke nyaris terlonjak. Ia menurunkan kaca mobil. Sai berdiri, wajahnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Kau benar-benar menunggu," katanya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis. "Tentu saja. Kau memintaku untuk menunggu."

Sai tampak tak nyaman. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran.

"Sekarang naiklah ke mobilku. Jangan berdiri begitu."

"Kita mau ke mana? Hari hampir pagi."

"Naik dan duduklah dengan manis."

Sai menurut. Lelaki itu berjalan memutar, membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke sedikit gemas. Mendadak ia merasa kepanasan. Sasuke menyalakan AC mobil. Sai sukses menggigil.

"Aku … aku sudah mendengarnya dari Juugo," ujar Sai, melirik ragu-ragu. Kedua tangan enggan diam. "Maaf sudah membuatmu berpikir yang tidak-tidak—maksudku, aku sama sekali tidak malu berteman denganmu, seburuk apapun kau di masa lalu. Juugo menceritakan banyak hal padaku—ehm—tentang kau, dan, yeah … pokoknya macam-macam."

Sasuke mulai melajukan mobil, perlahan keluar dari lahan parkir. "Dia memang cerewet, si Juugo itu. Aku juga mendengar banyak hal tentang kau."

Wajah Sai tiba-tiba berubah, sedikit memerah. Bibir tipisnya tidak mau diam, terus bergerak-gerak seperti mengunyah sesuatu padahal tidak. Sasuke tahu Sai sedang gugup sekaligus kedinginan. Ia bertanya mengenai arah menuju rumah Sai, lelaki itu menunjukkan arah tanpa menaruh curiga.

Lampu merah menyala. Sasuke dapat melihat kedua kaki Sai bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia memandang lampu lalu lintas. Merenung sebentar. Tiba-tiba ia ingin mencium Sai. Sialnya, ketika keinginan itu menguar, lampu hijau sudah menyala. Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa banyak bicara.

"Setelah ini belok ke kanan. Rumahku sudah dekat," kata Sai.

Mobil berbelok ke kanan menuju gang sempit yang hanya muat dua mobil. Jalanan menanjak. Sai memintanya berhenti, Sasuke menepikan mobil dan berhenti. Mereka sudah sampai. Sai keluar dari mobil, diikuti Sasuke.

"Kau yakin mobilnya tak apa jika kuparkir di sini?"

"Ya, tak masalah. Gaara-kun sering memarkirkan mobil di sini."

Sasuke mengernyit, tidak senang mendengar nama laki-laki lain keluar dari bibir Sai. "Gaara? Siapa dia?"

Sai, entah kenapa, berubah semakin gugup. "Dia temanku. _Straight_."

 _Straight_. Penekanan pada kata itu entah kenapa membuat Sasuke semakin curiga. Sai sama sekali tidak pandai berbohong. Tapi ia sedang tak ingin membahas hal lain saat ini. Sasuke mengenyampingkan dulu persoalan siapakah Gaara itu, ia lebih memilih fokus mengekori Sai dari belakang dan berpikir bagaimana cara menuntut jawaban soal perasaannya.

Rumah yang disewa Sai tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke memarkirkan mobil. Sai tengah sibuk membuka kunci pintu. Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam. Setelah menyalakan saklar lampu, Sasuke tak mampu tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Rapi, tidak seperti apa yang ia bayangkan. Namun, ada sesuatu yang aneh—ganjal sekali. Sasuke belum tahu apa yang mengganjal itu.

Sai menyuruhnya duduk sementara lelaki itu membuatkan minuman. Sasuke kali ini enggan menurut. Ia sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling. Rumah Sai terlalu biasa, terlalu normal seperti orang kebanyakan. Tidak ada yang istimewa—atau sesuatu yang khas. Seharusnya Sai memiliki ciri khas tersendiri bahkan dalam hal dekorasi rumah.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati pintu kayu mencurigakan. Ia membukanya. Mulanya ia pikir pintu itu dikunci, ternyata tidak. Sasuke bisa membukanya. Pintu terbuka perlahan. Sepasang matanya membola seketika.

Sesuatu yang ganjal itu sudah ia ketahui.

Tidak ada lukisan di rumah seorang pelukis. Dan kesemua lukisan itu berada dalam satu ruangan, ruang dengan pintu kayu yang tengah dibukanya ini. Sasuke masuk ke dalam, memandangi banyak sekali lukisan terabaikan, ada yang sudah berdebu. Ada yang aneh dari semua lukisan itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang.

"Lukisan itu belum selesai."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sai yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Sai mendadak tersenyum gamang.

"Semuanya. Lukisan-lukisan itu tak pernah selesai, Sasuke."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

Sesaat mereka terdiam dalam hening. Sasuke berdeham, memutuskan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ada perasaan bersalah yang tiba-tiba menggerogoti hatinya. Ia menerima secangkir kopi dari Sai dengan perasaan entah. Sasuke menyesap sedikit, memilih menyimpan kopi tersebut di atas meja.

Ia memandang Sai, tak mengira lelaki itu akan balik memandangnya. Keduanya seakan terkunci. Sasuke dengan langkah pasti, mendekat. Sai berkedip satu kali. Bulu matanya terlihat lentik dan lebat. Cantik. Sasuke meraih dagu lelaki berkulit pucat itu. Wajah mereka semakin dekat, hingga tak lagi menyisakan jarak. Perasaan bersalah lenyap dibawa angin.

Sasuke meraih tengkuk Sai, menekannya. Berciuman semakin dalam, semakin basah. Sasuke tidak tahu, bagaimana bisa permukaan bibir Sai bisa selembut ini. Semuanya membuat ia candu. Sai serupa ekstasi, begitu memabukkan, membikin ia melayang jauh.

Ciuman terlepas. Ia dapat melihat wajah Sai memerah, begitu pula bibirnya. Merah dan basah. Sasuke melepaskan jaket, menyampirkannya di sofa. Sai memandang was-was.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang."

"A-Apa?"

Sasuke tersenyum, benar-benar tersenyum. Sesuatu yang jarang sekali dilakukannya. Ia mengusap-ngusap pipi Sai yang dingin. "Aku ingin kau melukis sekarang dan biarkan aku memperhatikanmu. Aku ingin kita bersenang-senang dengan cara seperti itu."

Sai tampak lucu. Sepertinya lelaki sepucat alabaster itu memikirkan hal lain.

"Aku sudah lama tidak melukis."

Ia mengecup bibir lelaki itu sekali lagi.

"Sekarang aku ada di sini, Sai, berada di depan matamu. Keberadaanku akan membuat kemampuan melukismu kembali. Aku akan setia berada di belakangmu, memperhatikanmu dan memberi apresiasi pada setiap karya yang kau buat—tak peduli meski aku tidak begitu mengerti." Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa ia berkata seperti itu, namun, yang pasti, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mendorong ia untuk berkata seperti itu. Barangkali cinta.

Sai terdiam. Sepasang matanya yang bulat memandang Sasuke dalam. Lalu, tanpa diduga, lelaki itu melingkarkan tangan di lehernya. Memeluk Sasuke erat. Kehangatan menyelubungi keduanya.

"Katakan aku tidak sedang bermimpi."

Sasuke tidak menjawab namun lengannya melingkar di pinggang kurus Sai.

 **.**

 **.**

Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Memperhatikan Sai dari belakang, melihat bagaimana lelaki pucat itu begitu serius melukis. Sasuke menopang dagu. Mereka melakukan hal yang sama seperti delapan-sembilan tahun lalu, tapi dalam keadaan berbeda. Dulu perasaan mereka terpenjara dalam keraguan. Kini ragu itu telah hancur. Mereka tidak lagi menyembunyikan apapun. Perasaan sudah tersalurkan. Mereka saling mengakui.

Kuas di tangan Sai dengan lincah menari-nari di atas kanvas, membentuk pola kupu-kupu biru lembut dengan sayap berbentuk empat jari tangan. Sasuke memperhatikan tanpa merasa bosan. Sai selalu melukis sesuatu yang berbeda. Unik dan abstrak. Ia tidak memahaminya, namun ia jelas tahu lukisan Sai itu memiliki nilai jual tinggi.

Sasuke mengernyit melihat Sai meletakkan kuas. Lelaki pucat itu menoleh ke arahnya, menatap tak yakin.

"Lanjutkan. Aku tidak menaruh kata menyerah dalam kamus, kau juga harus begitu."

Sai meraih kembali kuasnya dan mulai melanjutkan melukis. Memberi efek bercak-bercak merah pada latar belakang, seperti yang sering dilakukannya pada lukisan lain. Suara jarum jam terdengar, mengisi keheningan. Sasuke melirik sebentar ke arah jam dinding. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi dan mereka sama sekali belum tidur sejak semalam.

Tampaknya Sai mulai kembali rileks melukis, seolah masuk ke dalam dunia dalam lukisannya. Begitu tenang. Sasuke menyukai situasi seperti ini, situasi yang membuatnya lebih banyak memahami waktu dan kehidupan dalam renungan. Suara goresan kuas ikut memeriahkan senyap sementara waktu tak henti berjalan.

"…Sasuke?"

Ia nyaris lelap kalau saja Sai tidak memanggil namanya. Sasuke mengerjap, mengusap-ngusap kedua mata. Ia menatap Sai kemudian. Lelaki berkulit pucat nan indah itu tengah memandangnya dengan sepasang mata hitam bersinar. Sai tersenyum.

"Aku … aku menyelesaikan lukisannya."

Kalimat itu terdengar begitu jauh dan asing di telinga. Senyum di wajah Sai semakin lebar. Lelaki itu menunjukkan lukisannya. Sasuke memandang terkesiap. Indah. Kupu-kupu dengan sepasang sayap empat jari tangan dan satu jempol besar berwarna biru, berlatarbelakang oranye ditambah bercak-bercak merah khas. Sasuke tidak mengerti seni, ia mengaku tolol dalam bidang itu, akan tetapi, ia tahu lukisan Sai adalah sebuah mahakarya.

Sasuke memandang Sai lagi. Lelaki itu masih tersenyum, kali ini bersiap memeluknya. Rengkuhan erat sekaligus hangat sama-sama mereka rasakan sedetik kemudian. Begitu damai dan terasa benar. Tubuh Sai yang kurus dan lebih pendek begitu pas saat ia peluk. Sasuke mana mungkin sudi melepaskan Sai ke tangan siapapun.

"Aku mencintaimu," lirih Sai, menjawab segala pertanyaan mengenai cinta. Rengkuhan semakin erat. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke. Sembilan tahun lalu, delapan tahun lalu, lima tahun lalu, selama ini aku selalu mencintaimu. Kemarin, sekarang, dan hari-hari yang akan datang, tahun-tahun yang akan datang, aku akan terus mencintaimu."

Sasuke mendengar suara isak tangis. Ia tak mengira Sai yang pendiam bisa semelankolis ini. Sedangkan Sasuke, jujur saja, ia barangkali pernah melupakan nama lelaki itu suatu hari di masa lalu, tapi ia tahu benar, nama Shimura Sai selalu ada dalam sejarah hidupnya, lelaki yang mengubah ia menjadi seperti ini. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Jangan pergi lagi, jangan hilang lagi … jangan berbuat hal bodoh karena aku." Sai masih bicara dengan suara tersendat. Sasuke mengusap rambut lelaki itu, membauinya dan merasa bersyukur atas apapun jalan yang ia pilih meski buruk, jalan itulah yang membawa ia lebih memaknai hidup begitupula cinta, jalan yang membawanya pada lelaki pucat yang kini menggenggam hatinya itu.

Rasanya enggan, tapi Sasuke terpaksa melepas rengkuhan. Ia memandangi wajah Sai. Hidung lelaki itu memerah dengan sepasang mata berair. Bibir tipisnya bergetar. Sasuke mengusap air mata di pipi Sai, lalu mengulas senyum. Ia jadi menyadari satu hal; bersama Sai membuatnya sering tersenyum. Sasuke ingin tertawa. Ia terkekeh kecil.

"Menurutmu ini lucu?!"

"Tidak." Sasuke mengecup sebentar bibir merah itu. "Aku bahagia sekali. Rasanya seperti mau meledak. Aku sampai tidak tahu bagaimana harus berekspresi."

Sai menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Sasuke mengangkat dagu lelaki itu, keduanya saling memandang sebelum saling memagut bibir. Lukisan kupu-kupu menjadi saksi bisu. Mereka sama-sama larut dalam permainan lidah. Suara kecipak basah terdengar akibat pertukaran saliva. Sebagian kecil meleleh di sudut bibir, meluncur ke dagu. Sai tak mampu menahan erangan. Keduanya semakin terlena hingga tuli tak memedulikan bunyi bel pintu.

Tangan Sasuke baru saja merayap ke perut datar Sai tapi aksinya harus terhenti tatkala mendengar suara lelaki lain dalam ruangan itu.

"Sai-san…?"

Sai terkesiap, refleks melepaskan pagutan, membenahi diri lalu memandang le arah lelaki berambut semerah bata dengan tato kanji 'Cinta' di dahinya. Sai terbata. Lupa lelaki itu sering berkunjung di jam-jam seperti ini.

"G-Gaara-kun…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **A/N** :

Chapter IV akan menjadi chapter terakhir! *goyang ngebor*

Fyi: di Naruto The Last Movie, tinggi badan Sasuke adalah 182 sedangkan Sai 176—atau 178 sih? *lupa* Jadi, walaupun di Naruto Shippuden Sai lebih tinggi, sebenarnya saat mereka dewassa Sai kalah tinggi sama Sasuke. /ini penting nggak sih? XD/

Reviewers selalu dicintai sepenuh hati~! /ketjup

Senin, 27 Juli 2015 – 9:13pm


	4. Chapter 4: I Loved You, Love You Then

**SUMMER SKIES**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter IV : I Loved You, Love You Then**

* * *

Shimura Sai. Gaara pertama kali mengenalnya saat tak sengaja masuk ke dalam bar yang salah. Waktu itu ia sama sekali buta dengan perbedaan antara bar biasa dan bar khusus LGBT—walaupun sampai sekarang ia masih bingung membedakan keduanya.

Malam itu, sekitar setengah tahun lalu, ia tengah kesal pada tunangannya, Matsuri, yang tak memberi kabar selama seminggu penuh. Gaara barangkali tipe lelaki cuek dan masa bodoh, tapi sejujurnya ia juga lelaki biasa yang bisa terbakar amarah atau cemburu. Ia lelaki biasa yang bisa jatuh cinta. Dan Matsuri adalah perempuan yang dicintainya itu.

Gaara tanpa berpikir panjang masuk ke dalam Bar Blue Organ. Di sana ia memesan minuman pada bartender dengan kulit sepucat purnama—yang kemudian akan ia kenal sebagai Shimura Sai. Mula-mula ia baik-baik saja sampai seorang pria mendekat menggodanya. Gaara belum mabuk dan ia tahu sopan santun, jadi ia menolak halus. Kejadian itu tidak terjadi satu kali, tapi berkali-kali sampai ia menemukan tatapan heran dari si bartender.

"Biar kutebak, kau tidak tahu bar ini khusus gay dan lesbian—dan waria."

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak kaget. Di saat dirinya begitu kesal, membutuhkan hiburan semacam minum-minum, ia harus dikejutkan dengan kenyataan bahwa ternyata ia salah tempat. Benar-benar salah tempat! Gaara tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya saat itu.

Si bartender tertawa kecil, tawa yang lugu. "Melihat ekspresimu sepertinya aku benar," katanya.

Dari sanalah awal mula Gaara mengenal Sai. Mereka berkenalan. Dan dari pertemuan itu, otomatis ia tahu teman barunya tersebut adalah bagian dari gay. Gaara sebenarnya tidak mempermasalahkan orientasi seksual seseorang, ia juga memiliki teman semacam itu. Jadi berteman dengan Sai tidak sulit dilakukan.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia jadi sering berkunjung ke Bar Blue Organ—tak peduli meski ia normal. Gaara tidak tahu kenapa, ia hanya ingin bertemu Sai dan mengobrol banyak dengan lelaki itu. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa bicara tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Sampai suatu hari, ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri seperti apa percintaan antar lelaki.

Gaara melihat Sai berciuman dengan lelaki berambut coklat—yang kemudian ia ketahui sebagai salah satu teman Juugo yang menjadi kekasih Sai waktu itu.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus berkata. Setiap kata seperti lepas ke udara. Gaara tidak masalah, sungguh. Ia hanya merasa aneh—dan sejujurnya sedikit jijik. Tapi ia tetap menghargai Sai. Gaara tak bicara apapun, ia memilih diam, berpura-pura tak melihat. Semakin lama, ia jadi terbiasa menyaksikan hal semacam itu. Bahkan Gaara menjadikannya lelucon tatkala memergoki _kissmark_ di tulang selangka Sai. Ia akan menggoda Sai dan wajah lelaki itu akan memerah.

Gaara tidak masalah. Tapi itu terjadi sebelum si lelaki berambut coklat itu membuat Sai kecewa. Gaara mendadak tidak terima melihat Sai dikhianati. Ia tidak ingin melihat temannya itu murung walau Sai berkali-kali mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Perlahan, Gaara mulai merasakan keanehan. Memandangi Sai saat bekerja rasanya membuat ia tentram. Kedatangannya ke Bar Blue Organ menjadi rutinitas wajib. Tak peduli meski Gaara mengabaikan perasaan ganjil itu.

Namun, tetap saja, rasanya menyakitkan melihat tunangannya tertangkap basah tengah bercumbu dengan lelaki lain. Gaara tidak tahu kejadian itu akan membawa malapetaka lain. Ia mabuk berat dan mendapati dirinya sendiri telanjang dengan Sai di sampingnya. Gaara teramat frustasi. Ia meminta maaf berkali-kali, merasa bersalah. Tapi Sai tetap tersenyum seperti biasa seolah itu bukan masalah besar.

Demi Tuhan, itu masalah besar!

Gaara mulai menyadari keanehan itu. Ia semakin frustasi kala menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali tidak merasa jijik. Ia menduga, ia jatuh cinta pada lelaki pucat itu. Sejak saat itulah, Gaara berhenti berkunjung ke Bar Blue Organ. Ia tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Ia memutuskan bertemu Sai di luar pekerjaan. Gaara jadi terbiasa datang ke rumah Sai dan memasak sesuatu di sana. Makan siang bersama, menonton televisi atau apapun yang menjadi rutinitas keseharian yang tidak melibatkan minuman beralkohol.

Hampir setiap hari bertemu, Gaara semakin menyadari perasaannya. Ia jadi merasa tak masalah apabila mengecup bibir Sai sekali-kali selama lelaki itu tidak menolak. Ia kembali menjadi lelaki pecinta yang mudah terbakar cemburu. Semua itu berjalan sampai hari ini, hari di saat ia melihat Sai berciuman dengan lelaki berambut raven dan mata oniks tajam.

"G-Gaara-kun…"

Dalam sudut hatinya, Gaara merasa dikhianati. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang sama seperti ketika Matsuri berselingkuh. Hatinya terasa sakit bukan main. Ia memandang Sai. Lelaki itu tampaknya tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Apa-apaan ini." kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Gaara semakin terbakar amarah tatkala melihat Sai menggenggam tangan lelaki berambut raven itu.

"I-Ini kekasihku. Uchiha Sasuke."

Ia jadi semakin tak mampu mengontrol emosi. Tangannya mengepal. "Tidak, bukan itu yang ingin kuketahui, Sai-san. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Sudah kubilang untuk berhenti mencampuri urusan pribadiku! Kau lupa kita hanya berteman?!"

Gaara terkesiap. Tak mengira Sai tidak main-main dengan kalimatnya. Ia memandang Sai, lalu memandang lelaki bernama Sasuke itu. Tampaknya lelaki tersebut terlihat lebih tenang. Gaara semakin kesal dan sakit hati. Ia sedang ingin menghajar seseorang atau apapun. Maka, tanpa mampu ditahan-tahan, ia melayangkan tinju ke arah Sasuke.

"Brengsek!"

 **.**

 **.**

Ada kalanya dalam hidup ini, sesuatu yang kau anggap milikmu ternyata bukan milikmu. Gaara tidak mengerti kenapa kemalangan terus menimpa hidupnya. Ia patah hati dan hilang harapan ketika harus membatalkan pertunangan dengan Matsuri. Tapi rasa-rasanya kali ini lebih menyakitkan dari itu. Gaara tak bisa menuntut Sai karena lelaki itu bukan kekasihnya, bukan miliknya.

Gaara meringkuk di tempat tidur. Memar kebiruan di pipi kanan masih membekas akibat perkelahiannya dengan Sasuke. Gaara menyembunyikan wajah di balik bantal.

Sekarang, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia tidak mungkin tiba-tiba datang ke rumah Sai dan memasak makan siang di sana. Terlalu tidak masuk akal. Gaara bahkan tidak yakin rutinitas itu akan kembali seperti biasa. Ia merutuki kebodohannya dalam mengontrol emosi. Saat ini Sai pasti membencinya.

Gaara mengubah posisi. Kali ini memandang langit-langit kamar. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, tanda ada satu pesan masuk.

 _Dari Sai: Maafkan aku, Gaara-kun. Aku bersalah karena selama ini mendiamkanmu tanpa memberi kejelasan. Selama ini sebenarnya aku hanya mencintai satu orang dan itu adalah Sasuke. Yamato-san hanya pengalih rasa sakit. Dan kau … aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Kau temanku, Gaara-kun. Dan akan tetap seperti itu._

Gaara mendesah. Ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya tanpa memberi balasan. Ia memilih merenung. Sai meminta maaf. Lelaki itu tidak membencinya. Gaara barangkali marah tatkala mengetahui Sai sudah mempunyai kekasih, tapi ia jadi mengerti satu hal, cinta bukan hanya soal nyaman atau tidak nyaman. Cinta itu soal hati. Gaara tidak bisa memaksakan perasaannya. Sai mencintai orang lain.

Ia meraih ponselnya lagi, mengetik balasan.

 _Untuk Sai: Maafkan aku. Kau berhak bahagia._

 **.**

 **.**

Sai sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Sasuke. Semuanya. Ia tak menyimpan rahasia, sebab, rahasia selalu menjadi masalah di lain waktu. Sai dengan lugas berkata jujur mengenai hubungannya dengan Gaara dan apapun yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu, termasuk persetubuhan tak sengaja itu.

Sekarang, ia terdiam, menunggu respon dari lelaki berambut raven itu. Sasuke bersandar pada balkon kamar Sai, merokok, memandang jalanan sempit di bawah sana yang sepi dari pejalan kaki. Sai mendesah. Sasuke benar-benar marah.

"Ini konyol," katanya. Sasuke masih enggan merespon. Sai berjalan mendekat, ikut bersandar pada balkon, di samping lelaki itu. Sai memandang dalam. "Konyol kalau kau melepaskanku hanya karena masalah ini. Sembilan tahun kita—"

"Kau pikir kau seberharga itu?"

Sai tersentak. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa nyeri. Ia menunduk, menggigit bibir. Pandangannya mulai tak jelas, terhalangi air mata. Barangkali selama ini hanya ia sendiri yang menganggap hubungan mereka berharga—sangat berharga sampai ia tak bosan-bosan memejamkan mata demi untuk kembali menyapa masa lalu dalam imajinasinya. Barangkali Sasuke tidak secinta itu padanya.

Sai mencengkram pembatas pagar besi. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Hampir sembilan tahun, perasaannya terkatung-katung. Nyaris menyerah, memilih mencoba berhubungan dengan orang lain. Tapi semua sia-sia. Hanya Sasuke, hanya lelaki itu yang ia mau. Sekarang, setelah ia bahagia menemukan—ditemukan Sasuke, rasanya tidak adil jika harus cepat berakhir.

Mendadak, ia merasa kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Sasuke memeluknya.

"Maaf."

Dan meminta maaf.

"Aku kesal sekali. Terlalu kesal. Aku merasa dikhianati. Baru beberapa saat kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku, tiba-tiba pria lain datang. Si brengsek itu bahkan menghajarku. Sesaat aku merasa kau telah menipuku."

"Tidak, Sasuke, tidak."

"Kau berharga Sai. Maafkan aku sempat tak percaya padamu."

Sai menggeleng cepat. "Aku salah, aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku memberitahumu secara detil mengenai Gaara malam itu, ketika kau memarkirkan mobilmu."

Sasuke terdiam, menghirup aroma tubuh Sai. Menyesap rasa segar di tengkuknya.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja."

Sai mengangguk. Ia bahagia Sasuke memaafkannya, terlalu bahagia. Rasanya masih seperti mimpi. Mereka tiba-tiba bertemu kembali dan menjalin hubungan yang tak sempat terjalin di masa SMA dulu. Sai melingkarkan tangan di leher Sasuke. Andai kejadian ini adalah mimpi, ia tak ingin bangun lagi.

Sasuke mengecup tengkuknya. Gelenyar rasa geli merambat di sekujur tubuh.

"Aku ingin memilikimu malam ini."

Rengkuhan merenggang. Kedua oniks saling menatap.

"Miliki aku, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengulum bibir tipis Sai. Mereka berciuman panjang. Sai melenguh pelan tatkala tubuhnya dibaringkan di tempat tidur. Ciuman berlanjut di sana. Sasuke berada di atasnya, menahan beban tubuh dengan kedua siku. Kedua bibir terlepas. Kedua pasang mata terkunci. Kedua napas memburu.

Bibir tipis Sai memerah dan mengilat. Sasuke tak mampu menahan hasrat untuk tidak mengecup bibir itu lagi. Mereka kembali berciuman. Dalam. Panas. Basah. Sebelah tangan merayap ke bagian dada Sai. Sai mengerang. Ciuman terpaksa dilepas.

Sasuke menarik pakaian hingga lepas, bertelanjang dada. Sai melakukan hal sama. Sasuke mengecup leher Sai, memberi tanda merah di sana, tanda kepemilikan. Malam semakin larut. Dua adam tenggelam dalam buai kenikmatan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Katakan, kenapa kau meminta uang padaku waktu itu."

Sasuke memain-mainkan rambut hitam Sai. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu masih dalam keadaan telanjang, bagian bawah tubuh tertutupi selimut tebal. Sai menenggelamkan kepala di dada Sasuke.

"Uang?"

Sasuke berdecak. "Ya, uang. Kau meminta uang padaku pagi-pagi sekali setelah kita bercinta di hotel murahan itu."

Wajah Sai memerah, namun Sasuke tak mampu melihatnya. "Kau akan tertawa kalau aku menjawabnya."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

Sai memukul pelan perut Sasuke. Dia mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku tidak tahu seperti apa sistem bartender sewaan itu. Aku sudah berbohong padamu, jadi aku berpikir untuk melanjutkan kebohongan lain dengan meminta uang sewa. Seandainya aku tak meminta uang, kau pasti menaruh curiga."

Sasuke benar-benar tertawa. Dia tak percaya Sai bisa senaif ini. Lelaki berkulit seputih alabaster itu memukul perutnya lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Kau tidak benar-benar membeli cat minyak dengan uangku?"

Sai menggeleng. "Bagaimana mungkin. Setelah percintaan kita malam itu, kau justru berkata tak ingin bertemu lagi denganku. Aku berinisiatif untuk menyimpan uangmu sebagai kenang-kenangan."

Sasuke tertawa lagi. "Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh berkata begitu. Aku hanya … kesal. Kupikir pertemuan kita malam itu menuntunku untuk dapat mengubah masa lalu, percaya atau tidak, aku sudah berpikir macam-macam. Aku berpikir, barangkali, dari pertemuan malam itu, kita bisa memperbaiki hubungan dan kau tahu maksudku, menjadi err … sepasang kekasih. Saat aku berpikir macam-macam itulah kau datang meminta uang. Betapa kejam."

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku pikir aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar."

"Kita melakukan hal yang benar. Andai saja malam itu kita langsung menjalani hubungan yang lebih dalam, kita belum tentu seperti sekarang. Kalau inginnya seperti itu, kenapa tidak dari awal saja kita tak perlu melakukan kesalahan? Dari kesalahan masa SMA itulah yang menguji perasaanku maupun perasaanmu."

Sai tertawa kecil. "Kau jadi melankolis. Tapi ada benarnya juga. Dari kesalahan itulah barangkali hidup menguji kita. Ketika mendapati ternyata tak ada yang berubah, akhirnya kita kembali dipertemukan dan diuji sekali lagi."

"Dan kita tak berubah. Kau masih mencintaiku dan aku mencintaimu—walau jujur saja, ada masa saat aku lupa padamu."

Sai merengut. "Kau jahat sekali."

"Tapi masih ada segudang ujian yang harus kita lewati. Kau tahu, ibuku, ibumu. Keluarga kita. Semuanya."

Sai mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku siap melewatinya jika itu bersamamu."

Sasuke menjauhkan Sai. Keduanya saling menatap. Ada pancaran hangat yang tampak dari sepasang mata itu. Sasuke tersenyum. Sai tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N** :

Berakhir dengan gajenyalalalala /digampar

Dari awal penginnya bikin MC yang isinya fluff aja gitu, konfliknya mudah diselesaikan gitu dan banyakin scene romantis cacucay gitu, iya gitu… MC edisi senang-senang! XD

No sekuel ye (kayaknya), doain aja moga saya dapet inspirasi yang jauh lebih bermutu dari MC yang satu ini ;) doain juga tuh Aa' ganteng Gaara biar bisa mup on /disabakushoushou

Thanks all you guys.

With love,

 **Ken**

10:37pm – 8/31/15


End file.
